The present invention relates generally to a mobile apparatus with a frame and wheels for transporting the apparatus, and more particularly, to a mobile power washer.
Power washers are commonly used to clean a variety of surfaces using high pressure liquid which is sprayed onto a wash surface. Most power washers are used to spray water which may include a cleaning solution or other additives. However, power washers may be used with a number of different liquids and may be used in a variety of applications. Typically, power washers include a frame that is mobile to allow the power washer to be moved easily from place to place. The frame normally supports the fluid pump and the engine, or motor, which powers the pump. Since the pump and the engine are usually relatively heavy, the frame typically includes wheels that allow the frame to be rolled by pushing or pulling on a handle. For example, in one conventional arrangement, the frame is provided with two wheels at the rear end of the frame and two wheels at the forward end of the frame.
Most current power washers are limited in the ways in which the power washer may be used. For example, many power washers are single-use machines equipped with a gun that sprays high pressure fluid from the gun. These types of power washers are commonly used to clean floors or walls by waving the gun toward the wash surface in order to direct high pressure spray at the area being cleaned. However, these devices are generally not designed to be used in different modes of operation and the flexibility of these devices is limited.
Accordingly, it is apparent to the inventors that an improved power washer is needed. As described more fully below, the inventors have devised a number of improvements that may be useful in a variety of power washers.